


Stolen Pleasures

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fic Pic, Masturbation, Other, Polyjuice Potion, cross-dressing, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Illustration forStolen Pleasuresby adelaidearcher, written for LJ's Severosmerta Fest.AdelaideArcherCurious about the female form and its sexual response, Snape borrows a hair from Madam Rosmerta and puts his Potions skills to good use to... experiment.





	Stolen Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdelaideArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideArcher/gifts).




End file.
